Vivienne Blackwell
This roleplay character belongs to Caitlyn and can be found here. "I sniffed you out the moment you entered my town. You see, I've been at this a long time, and any other night, the situation would be in reverse. But tonight, is not the night to pick a fight with me." : - Vivienne to Edward. Vivienne Blackwell is a children of the moon, and the oldest known werewolf to be alive. She has a twin sister (Anastasia Blackwell) who was disowned from the Blackwell family, and later turned into a vampire by Vladimir, a member of the Romanian Coven who turned Anastasia for her youth and beauty. Her descendant, Gabriella Cullen, is her doppelganger. Some 2000 years before'' Breaking Dawn'', Caius (a vampire and member of the Volturi) was nearly killed in a fight with a werewolf, which promoted him to hunt them to near extinction. Vivienne went on the run with Nicholas, her mate and creator, but was eventually caught. Nicholas was killed in action, and Vivienne was taken capture alongside a few other werewolves. Before orders were given out to have Vivienne killed, she escaped Volterra. Aro, who believed that children of the moon passed their curse onto their offspring, killed Vivienne's entire family, believing that they were werewolves. But in truth, all those killed were entirely innocent. Behind her sweet-natured facade, she is known to be the most ruthless out of the Blackwell doppelgangers, most notedly as a result of her werewolf heritance. Biography Early Life Vivienne Blackwell was born sometime between 1200 - 1100 BC to a wealthy couple. She is the older twin sister of Anastasia Blackwell. Back then, twins amongst wealthy families were considered a bad omen. Thus, the youngest of the Blackwell twins (Anastasia) was disowned and given to a servant, who then raised the child as her own. Vivienne was the youngest of four daughters and one son. She was well praised by her mother and father, and got along tremendously with her siblings. From a very young age, Vivienne was known for her mesmerizing beauty. As she grew older, Vivienne caught the attention of many males in the village, many of whom asked her father for her hand in marriage, desiring to be with her. Shortly after her eighteenth birthday, a celebration was being held within the village. At the celebrate, Vivienne caught the sights of a polite young man named Johnathan. Johnathan somehow managed to lead Vivienne away from the party, and once the two of them were away a great distance, he proceeded to rape her. The youngest Blackwell's screams and pleas for help were unheard by the sound of music and laughter that came from the celebration at the village. After satisfying himself, Johnathan left the shivering and terrified Vivienne alone in the woods. She attempted to run home, but with no source of light and consumed with fear, Vivienne quickly found herself lost in the forest. It was there that she got attacked by some kind of animal. The darkness that surrounded herself and the beast made it all the more harder for Vivienne to know what was attacking her, but by the sounds of the growls that escaped the beast's mouth, and the strength that it possessed, Vivienne knew that it was no ordinary animal. The monster attacked Vivienne by sinking its teeth into her shoulder, taking out a chunk of her flesh. Vivienne quickly blacked out, and fell into what she believed to be, death. A few days later, Vivienne woke up in her bed. Her parents explained that some time after the celebration, a local villager had found Vivienne unconscious, lying in the woods, and had brought her back home. Her father mentioned that her clothes had been soaked completely with blood, however when she was checked over by a nurse, she possessed no wounds. Vivienne lied; stating that she recalled nothing other than slipping and hitting her head. Secretly, she remembered everything - the rape, and the animal attacking her. Vivienne couldn't come to believe that she had suffered an animal attack from an animal that big and survived. Even a few days after her return home, Vivienne could still feel the monster's teeth ripping into the flesh of her shoulder. A week later, Vivienne was back on her feet, however instead of returning to her old happy and bubbly self, Vivienne became more aggressive, arrogant and cruel towards others. She snapped at others without meaning to, and after acting aggressive towards someone, it took Vivienne a few moments to regain control of her senses. No one could explain the strange beheavior that Vivienne suddenly had, and neither could she. It wasn't long before Vivienne took notice of the unusual strength that she had. She dared not speak a word of it to anyone, not even her parents, in fears they people would call her the devil. Two weeks after her incident at the celebration, Vivienne was visited by a strange called Nicholas. He explained to her that he knew what had happened to her at the night of the celebration. He knew it was a monster that had attacked Vivienne that night, because he was that monster. Nicholas went on to explain to Vivienne about a curse that was forced upon certain people that resulted in them turning into a werewolf every time the full moon hung up high within the sky; Children of the Moon. He explained of his past, how he was bitten by a werewolf several years ago, and since then, he had turned into a wolf once every month. In defence, Nicholas explained that he was unable to chain himself up in time the night he had bitten her, and once he turned, he held no control over his actions. He asked for Vivienne's forgiveness for forcing such a curse upon her, and promised that he would do whatever he needed to do to help her. Vivienne didn't know how to handle the news that this stranger thrusted upon her, but nonetheless, Vivienne understood perfectly enough that she needed to leave her family. It pained Vivienne greatly, but she knew that if she wanted to keep her loved ones safe, then she would need to leave. After gathering what she could, Vivienne left with Nicholas. The Curse of the Moon Over the following weeks, Nicholas helped Vivienne come to terms with what she was. He taught her everything that she needed to know - how to survive, her strengths and weaknesses, even what to do during a full moon. Vivienne's first transformation brought her nothing but excruciating pain. Her temperature rose quickly to the point in which her flesh felt as though it was on fire. She complained of a ripping sensation in her chest, and a pain in her head that made her head feel like it was going to explode. The horrible excruciating pain lasted for more than five hours before any change came. But the transformation only enhanced the pain; Vivienne could feel her entire form changing - her bones streching and reforming, she could feel her bones pushing and poking at her flesh as her entire body turned into a monstrous creature. As the years went by, Vivienne gained better control over herself and came to adapt to her new life. She and Nicholas would stay in a new town for a couple of months before they would need to move again. They both couldn't risk exposing themselves to the humans with the number of shredded bodies turning up after each full moon. There had been a few incidents in which Vivienne had been too late in chaining herself down, and got loose. As a result, she would slaughter the entire village overnight. Like all werewolves, Vivienne's wolf form had an unquencable thirst for blood. Or in this case; flesh. The next morning when Vivienne would wake up, she would find blood smeared all over her naked body, along with a few pieces of human flesh scattered throughout her hair. Vivienne had always been such a gentle and sweet person that knowing that she was capable of such horror terrified her. Thankfully, she had Nicholas to help her, and that was more than enough to give her the strength to live by each day. It didn't take long before the two started to develop feelings for each other, and Nicholas and Vivienne became companions. They both depended on each other and felt connected. Because of her beauty, Vivienne had always attracted the attention of many men, but Nicholas saw more in Vivienne than just her beauty. He saw someone who was bright, intelligent and full of life - despite being a monster like he was. Vivivenne felt exactly the same way. She knew for sure that if Nicholas hadn't come into her life, she would have never found happiness. The extermination of the werewolves Almost a decade after Vivienne had become the monster that she was now, werewolves all over the world were being hunted down and slaughtered like animals. Caius - a vampire and one of the leaders of the Volturi coven - was nearly killed in a fight with a werewolf, which promoted him to hunt them all down to extinction. It was nearly impossible for the werewolves to fight back, as they were only at their strongest once every month. Nicholas and Vivienne both knew that the only way to survive was to run for their lives. They managed to survive a few weeks before they (alongside a few other werewolves) were caught by the Volturi. Vivienne watched in horror as one of the Volturi guards ripped out Nicholas's heart from his chest, and he fell to the ground, dead. Vivienne was not given the same fate however, as she and a couple of other unlucky werewolves were taken captive by the Volturi. Aro had been curious about the species and had wanted to know what made them tick. The werewolves that were taken captive were tortured and tested. Many of them ended up dying - either their bodies just giving up, or by a death sentence. Before orders were given out to have Vivienne killed, she managed to escape. Her escape infuriated Caius, and orders were given out to capture her - dead or alive. She ran for a number of weeks, hiding very carefully and using everything that Nicholas had taught her in order to survive. Shortly after her escape, Vivienne returned to her family home and saw to her horror that her family home had been burned down, with her entire family inside of it. Unaware that the children of the moon curse was only passed on through bite, Aro believed that the curse was passed down through the generations and believed that the mass of Vivienne's family consisted of werewolves. In truth, her entire family were humans and therefore innocent, but killed nonetheless. : "Aro believed that the curse of our species went down through the generations. He believed my family had my curse. I couldn't have saved my mother, or my sister ... my father died outside trying to fend off the vampires. I had nieces ... twin girl, barely six years old, butchered like animals." :: - Vivienne explains her family's death Since then, Vivienne has been on the run from the Volturi, moving from town to town, country to country, never stopping - always running. Her experiences with the Volturi, as well as the tragic death of Nicholas and her family, has twisted Vivienne into developing a deep hatred for all vampires. If she knows that a vampire is about in the same town as she is, she will not bother chaining herself up. She has come to embrace the werewolf within, which has led to a lack of compassion towards human life developing in Vivienne. As a result from her experiences with the Volturi, Vivienne has been hell bent on getting her revenge. Over the years, she has bitten numerous of people, infecting them with the curse of the werewolf. She would often let herself loose during the full moon, and allow her werewolf side to attack and bite as many people as possible. At first, Vivienne held no control and only ended up shredding humans to pieces before devouring them. However as the years went by, and Vivienne gained more control over her senses, she was able to "mark" people. Making allowed her to set a target on a particular human/s that would then drive her werewolf form to attack and only bite, thus infecting them with the curse. Over the centuries, Vivienne has also trained herself to connect to her werewolf side through her human form. She wasn't able to turn into a wolf at will - only the phase of the moon had complete control over that - but she was able to infect a human with the werewolf curse, by biting them in her human form. Because Vivienne is the oldest werewolf known to exist, it can't be sure whether this enhanced abililty is because werewolves get stronger by age, or for another reason. Nonetheless, Vivienne has complete control over her strengths and weaknesses, and doesn't allow emotions to come in the way. It did before, and she lost everything that she held most dear to her heart. Unknown to Vivienne, her twin sister Anastasia did not die alongside the rest of the family. Instead, her life tragically led to her being turned into a vampire. From which she then joined the Romanian Coven, but fled after their coven was destroyed by Jane and Alec of the Volturi. Breaking Dawn : "And as far as I know, after 2000 years, I am the oldest living werewolf in the world." :: - Vivienne Physical Appearance Vivienne is noted to be extremely beautiful and seductive. As the older twin of her sister, Katrinna Blackwell, Vivienne has been said to be the progenitor of the Blackwell doppelganger line. She has an oval face, with beautiful facial features and structure. She has long dark brown hair, almost black, that falls down her back in curls. Vivienne has almond, deep dark brown eyes that almost appear souless with thick dark lashes. Vivienne is noted to wear heavy makeup. Vivienne's overal appearance is described as sexy, and seductive. She seems to favor clothes which are black in colour, and is often seen wearing tight leather pants and spike heals. She also has no problem in using her beauty and sexuality to get what she wants. Personality and traits : "I dont care who I have to kill to get what I want. You should know that by now, Gabriella." : - Vivienne to her doppelganger and descendant, Gabriella. On the outside, Vivienne appears very endearing, fun and playful, all smiles and easy charm, but her true personality underneath is far from charming; she is utterly impulsive, manipulative, and just plain vicious. She doesn't give a damn who she'll have to betray, use, kill or hurt in order to get what she wants/needs. She feels little to no remorse on human and vampire life, and enjoys playing mind games and messing with people. She has a very seductive air about her, and has no problems using her sensuality and sexuality as means to an end. Only when confronted by someone who knows her true nature will she not bother with the facade of innocence and becomes the vicious monster that she is. She is noted to be very clever, and thinks quickly on her feet. Vivienne plans cautiously and carefully, but rarely trust any ruse blindly enough to not have a plan B or plan C in store. This is perhaps slightly paranoid on her part, but it's to be expected after she's been on the run from the Volturi for the last 2000 years. Being overly guarded is what's kept her alive so far. When denied, annoyed, or backed into a corner, she can turn vindictive, mean and petty, resorting to scattering comments and biting sarcasm. She's also prone to burst of temper, especially during situations fraud with emotions; she gets mad, and then she gets even. Part of it is because of her werewolf side, and the pain inflicted upon her during her captivity at Volterra. Despite all of Vivienne's blatant of self-absorption, anc lack of human life, she's not completely heartless. She's not a good or nice person by imagination, but underneath the layers of twisted hatred and indifference, there remains a smidgen of humanity. She feels emotional hurt, loneliness and sadness the same as everyone. That side of her just reminds closely guarded and private. Powers and Abilities Film Portrayal Appearances Site Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight Non-Canon Category:Werewolf Category:Female Characters Category:Nina Dobrev Images Category:Characters Category:Blackwell Doppelganger